Code lyoko nuevas vidas
by Hanelita
Summary: Actualizado 14 capitulo! Espero que os guste!
1. La clase

Code Lyoko Nuevas vidas

Capitulo 1: La clase.

En la academia Kadic hay un montón de niños a la entrada. Muchos nuevos y muchos que ya estaban antes. Estaban viendo la lista de las clases del nuevo curso.

-Hola chicos, ¿Con quién os ha tocado?- preguntaba una chica de pelo moreno.

Ella era Yumi. Era un año mayor que nuestros otros protagonistas y estaba enamorada de Ulrich aunque también era muy orgullosa con lo cual siempre decía que eran solo amigos.

-Con Jeremie.- decía Ulrich, el chico de pelo castaño y ojos color almendra.

El también estaba enamorado en secreto de Yumi pero como Yumi siempre decía que eran solo amigos él creía que su amor no era correspondido.

-¿Y a ti, Aelita?- dijo Yumi al saber que no le había tocado con Ulrich.

- Con Odd.- dijo Aelita, la chica pelirrosada, un poco sorprendida.

- Todo ha sido por culpa de Jim. Está claro que no quiere ponernos juntos.- dijo Odd, el chico del pelo singular y único, enfadado.

- Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti Odd. ¿A que no sabes quién ha venido a la academia y viene a mi clase?- dijo Yumi con un tono de misterio.

-Pues no.- dijo Odd un poco enfadado por lo de las clases.

-¡Sam!- exclamo Yumi.

-¡¿Qué?¿Dónde está?- dijo Odd ilusionado.

-Perdonad pero, ¿Quién es Sam?- dijo Aelita extrañada.

- Se puede decir que es el amor de su vida.- dijo Ulrich.

-Ok. Bueno me tengo que ir.- dijo Aelita rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa?- dijo Odd extrañado.

Hacía tiempo que ya le pasaba eso. Había empezado a sentir un cariño especial por Odd pero lo que no sabía era si era un cariño de mejor amigo o de amor. Creía que estaba enamorada de Jeremie pero se equivocaba.

-¿Aelita?- dijo una voz conocida para la chica pelirrosada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico rubio que tenia los mismos años que ella y unos ojos que tenían el azul del mar.

-¿Anthony?- pregunto ella sorprendida.


	2. Los nuevos alumnos

Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Son cortitos pero creo que voy a ir actualizando rápido. Bueno recuerdo que es mi primer fic así que no seáis muy malos conmigo

Capitulo 2: Los nuevos alumnos.

-Pues nada mi padre está en un nuevo trabajo y con eso gana más dinero así que mis padres han decidido que venga aquí.- explico Anthony.

- Pues creo que vamos a la misma clase.-dijo Aelita entusiasmada.

El era un antiguo amigo de la infancia y había pasado mucho tiempo con él y era del que mas recuerdos tenía.

-Sí y, ¿Qué tal tus padres?- pregunto Anthony.

-¡Oh! Bien.-dijo un poco triste al recordar los sucesos que la habían separado de sus padres.

-Hola Aelita, ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Odd que había venido a ver que le pasaba y con quien estaba hablando.

- Si- dijo Aelita sin apartar la mirada de Anthony.

-Perdón pero, ¿Quién es este?- pregunto Odd al ver que su "amiga" no había apartado la vista de ese chico.

- El es Anthony, un viejo amigo de la infancia y viene a nuestra clase.-dijo Aelita entusiasmada.

-Exacto.-dijo Anthony.

-Anthony, el es Odd, mi primo.-dijo Aelita.

-No sabía que tenías un primo.-dijo Anthony.

- Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes.- dijo Odd un poco enfadado por el entusiasmo que tenia con él.

Aelita le miro extrañada. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

- Oye Odd, ¿No ibas a ver a tu queridísima Sam? Es que no se a que estas esperando.-dijo Aelita molesta.

- Pues para tu información venia a ver qué tal estabas pero ya he visto que estas estupenda.-dijo Odd enfadado.

-Pues sí. Además Sam es tu novia, ¿no? Pues vete a ver qué tal esta ella.-dijo Aelita igual de enfadada.

-Perdón os habéis enfadado por mi culpa yo…-dijo Anthony

-No tranquilo. La verdad es que no se por qué se ha comportado así pero bueno. ¿Vamos a clases?-dijo Aelita un poco preocupada por Odd.

-Después de ti.-dijo Anthony.

En clases todos estaban pensando un poco en sus cosas así que muy pocos atendían a las lecciones.

Después de clase…

-Bueno luego nos vemos, adiós.-se despidió Aelita de Anthony.

-Adiós.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal vuestro nuevo curso?- pregunto Yumi.

-Bien.-dijo Jeremie.

-Nada fuera de lo normal-añadió Ulrich.

- Yo genial. Me he encontrado a un antiguo amigo de mi infancia y…-dijo Aelita entusiasmada.

-Bueno, ¿vamos al comedor?- interrumpió Odd aun enfadado por lo de antes.

-Vale- dijo Yumi extrañada.

En el comedor…

- Bueno Odd, ¿Ya has visto a Sam?-pregunto Yumi.

-Sí y hemos estado hablando un buen rato y…-dijo Odd ilusionado.

-Bueno chicos me voy. Voy a buscar a Anthony.- interrumpió esta vez Aelita.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué pasa entre vosotros 2? Estáis rarísimos.-dijo Yumi.

-Si, si no fuéramos vuestros amigos y supiésemos de quien estáis enamorados cada uno creeríamos que estáis celosos- dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué? No. No es verdad es solo que…- decían los 2 a la vez sonrojados.

-Bueno me tengo que ir. Lo siento. Adiós.-dijo Aelita corriendo.

- Bueno yo también me voy. Ulrich, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si claro.- respondió Ulrich.

-Bueno está claro que hay que hacer que se perdonen esos 2 y tengo una idea.- dijo Yumi.

Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Este ha sido un poco más largo Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. El plan

Capitulo 3: El plan.

Bueno aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

-Bueno y ¿De qué me querías hablar?-pregunto Aelita impaciente a Anthony

- Pues nada. Preguntarte a ver qué tal la familia, tus padres, tú hermana…- explico Anthony.

-¿Mi hermana?-se sorprendió Aelita.

- Si, tú hermana Taelia. Se parecía mucho a ti solo que tenía el pelo más oscuro que tu.

- Espera un momento.- decía Aelita mientras cogía el teléfono.- ¿Si?

- Hola Aelita, soy yo, Yumi.

-Hola Yumi, dime.

-¿Puedes venir un momento? Es que se me ha perdido una cosa y no la encuentro, ¿Me podrías ayudar?- explico Yumi.

-Claro. Ahora voy para allá.-contesto Aelita.

-¿Si?-contesto Odd al teléfono.

-Hola Odd, soy Ulrich. ¿Quieres que juguemos al futbol?

- Ok-contesto Odd entusiasmado.

- Vale pero antes me tienes que ayudar. Se me ha quedado la pelota atascada y como tú eres tan flacucho…-decía Ulrich.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡No soy flacucho soy esbelto!- protesto Odd.

-Vale pero ven ya. -decía Ulrich.

-Ok

-Bueno ya estoy aquí.- decía Odd

-Bueno ahí dentro esta la pelota.-explico Ulrich.

-Muy bien, pelotita, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Sácame de aquí!-gritaba Aelita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Odd extrañado.

-¡Nos han encerrado!-explico Aelita.

-¿Qué? No, esta puerta está abierta.- decía Odd señalando la puerta que tenia atrás.

- Si te das la vuelta y eres menos egoísta te darás cuenta de que estamos los 2 encerrados y las 2 puertas están cerradas.-decía Aelita nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- en ese momento Odd se dio la vuelta.- ¡Ulrich sácame de aquí!- de repente vio como le miraba Aelita y dijo- digo: ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-De eso nada, monada.-contesto Ulrich.

-Si, os hemos traído hasta aquí para que os perdonéis y dejéis ya este enfado de niños.-explico Yumi.

-Así que, adiós.- se despidió Ulrich.

-¡No!- dijeron Odd y Aelita a la vez.

-Bueno y así es como el equipo de Ulrich y Yumi salva al grupo.- celebro Ulrich.

-Si, la verdad es que hacemos muy buen equipo- decía Yumi.

De repente estaban cruzando la acera cuando vino un coche mientras Yumi pasaba, Ulrich la cogió de la mano y en el ultimo

segundo la salvo aunque se cayeron uno encima del otro.

-Gracias Ulrich yo…- vio que a Ulrich le caían unas cuantas lagrimas por la cara.-Ulrich, ¿Estas llorando? No tienes por que

ponerte así yo…

- Perfecto ahora me perderé la comida de hoy.- bufo Odd.

- Ufffffffff Mira que te parta un rayo. Ya sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en ti mismo. -decía Aelita enfadada.

- Perdóname Aelita por todo.- decía Odd triste.

- Si yo también me he portado muy mal perdóname.- decía Aelita igual de triste que Odd.

- Bueno entonces, ¿Volvemos a ser los mejores amigos?-decía Odd.

-Bueno si.-decía aun un poco triste porque ella no quería ser solo su amiga…

Entonces Aelita se desmayo.

-¡Aelita! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!- grito Odd desesperado.

Mientras tanto Jeremie paseaba por la academia.

- Perdón, ¿Jeremie Belpois?- preguntaba la voz de una chica.

-Si soy yo.-contesto Jeremie.

-Hola soy Eva Skinner. Venia porque voy un poco mal en ciencias y la señorita Hertz me ha dicho que si quería ayuda que

te la pidiese a ti.

El se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica con el pelo rubio corto y unos ojos color almendra en los que él se perdió por unos

segundos.

-¿Jeremie?- pregunto Eva al ver que no le decía nada.

-¡Oh si! Vamos si quieres a mi cuarto y allí te lo explico todo.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. (Cada vez van siendo más largos :D) Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Yumivigo: A mí también me encanta que seas la primera en escribirme un review. Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión. Tus historias son geniales. Bueno y cómo ves ya falta poco para que Ulrich y Yumi se den su primer beso. Ellos no se van a hacer tanto de rogar como Odd y Aelita. :D Adiós.


	4. Sorpresas

Capitulo 4: Sorpresas

- ¡Aelita por favor responde!- gritaba Odd desesperado.

Estaban en el vestuario del gimnasio pero estaban encerrados porque Ulrich y Yumi no querían verles enfadados.

De repente Aelita empieza a levantarse como si estuviera sonámbula.

- ¿Aelita?- pregunto Odd extrañado.

Mientras tanto con Yumi y Ulrich…

- Ulrich, ¿Estas llorando?- preguntaba Yumi preocupada.

-Yo… Yumi tengo miedo de perderte. He pasado muchas veces por esta situación y no quiero perderte. Te quiero.- dijo Ulrich y la beso.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Yumi.

- ¿Diga?- preguntaba Yumi un poco sorprendida por el beso.

- Hola soy Emily. Te estoy esperando para el trabajo de historia.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si… Ahora voy. Lo siento Ulrich me tengo que ir.- dijo Yumi y se fue corriendo.

En el cuarto de Jeremie…

- Es muy fácil si lo ves así- explicaba Jeremie.

- Jajajajaja La verdad es que si. Contigo aprendo mucho más rápido. – decía Eva contenta.

- Gracias.- contestaba Jeremie sonrojado.

Hacia solo unos minutos que la había conocido pero se encontraba muy cómodo con ella, como si la conociese de toda la vida.

¿Eso sería amor?

Aelita se metió en el conducto del aire todavía sonámbula mientras Odd la seguía.

Estaba frio y era muy pequeño pero los 2 cabían perfectamente por ahí.

Entonces salieron a la sala de administración de la academia.

-Menos mal que no hay nadie- pensaba Odd.

Aelita se fue hacia el bosque y se metió por las alcantarillas.

Entonces Odd se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar.

A la fábrica.

-¡Yumi!-gritaba Emily.

- ¡Ay!… ¿Qué?-preguntaba Yumi.

-¿Dónde estás? Te estoy hablando y no me haces ni caso.- decía Emily enfadada.

- Bueno perdón.- contestaba Yumi.

La verdad era que desde el beso que había vivido esa tarde no estaba en la tierra. Estaba en las nubes. No se lo podía creer. ¡Ulrich la había besado! Lo que tantas veces había soñado se le había hecho realidad. Estaba muy contenta.

-¡Yumi!-gritaba otra vez Emily.

- Perdón es que estoy cansada.- se excusaba Yumi.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar.

- Si yo también. Adiós Emily- se despedía Yumi.

-Adiós Yumi.

Entonces el teléfono de Yumi sonó.

- ¿Si?- contestaba Yumi. Hoy estaba teniendo un día lleno de llamadas…

-¡Yumi! ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntaba su hermano Hiroki.

- Pues en casa de una amiga. Tranquilo que ahora voy a casa.- contestaba Yumi.

- Pero… ¿Qué casa? Yumi hoy nos tenemos que quedar en la academia. Nuestros padres están de viaje- exclamaba Hiroki.

-¡Es verdad! Vale ahora voy para allá.- dijo Yumi.

Mientras tanto Aelita seguía su camino hacia la fábrica.

Llegaron al superordenador y con gran sorpresa Odd descubrió que estaba encendido.

- ¡¿Qué hace eso encendido?- exclamo Odd con gran sorpresa pero Aelita parecía que seguía su camino después de haber puesto algo en el ordenador.

Se dirigió a los escáneres y se metió en uno de ellos. Odd la imito.

Ulrich estaba confundido. Si se encontraba a Yumi no sabría que decirle… pero bueno eso hasta el siguiente día no iba a pasar… Estaba harto de estar en su cuarto así que se fue a dar un paseo.

Cuando iba por la entrada…

-¡Yumi!- exclamo Ulrich sorprendido.

-Hola…- contesto Yumi recordando lo de esa tarde.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntaba Ulrich

- Nada es que…- decía Yumi cuando su hermano le interrumpió.

-¡Hermanita! Por fin. Vamos a ver al director a ver en que habitaciones nos pone.- explicaba Hiroki.

-Ok. Bueno adiós Ulrich.- decía Yumi un poco decepcionada por no poder hablar con él.

- Adiós.

Mientras tanto Odd y Aelita estaban en Lyoko, en el sector del hielo.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntaba Aelita.

- Tú sabrás. Has venido hasta aquí tu solita.-decía Odd.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba Aelita.

-¡Aelita!- la interrumpió una chica que se parecía mucho a Aelita solo que su pelo era más oscuro.

-¿Taelia?- preguntaba Aelita al reconocer a su hermana.

-Aelita, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba Odd extrañado.

- Es Taelia. Mi hermana.- decía Aelita.

- ¿Tu hermana?- exclamo Odd sorprendido.

-Taelia necesito que me digas todo lo que has vivido. Es muy importante. Yo…- de repente alguien o algo la desvirtualizo.

-¡Aelita no!- grito y se puso a luchar con el extraño animal que era entre serpiente y araña.- ¡Aelita corre a la torre!

-¿Aelita?- pregunto Taelia extrañada.

- Bueno quien seas corre.-dijo Odd intentando que no le desvirtualizasen.

Justo cuando Taelia entro en la torre Odd fue desvirtualizado.

En la fabrica…

-Perdóname Taelia es que me recordaba a la época en la que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Aelita- explicaba Odd.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? Hacías mucho por mí. Tú eras el que me protegías y me salvabas- protestaba Aelita.

- Ya Aelita pero yo…

- Podéis dejar vuestros mimitos y rollos sentimentales para otro momento.-dijo Taelia.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? No…- decían los 2 a la vez e igual de sonrojados.

-Me estáis diciendo que… ¿No sois novios?- decía Taelia sorprendida.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- decía Aelita muy nerviosa pero a la vez un poco triste porque era verdad.

- Pues hacéis muy buena pareja.- concluyo Taelia.

Mientras tanto en la academia Kadic…

-¡Yumi!- decía Ulrich contento de volver a verla.

-¡Ulrich!- decía Yumi igual de contenta.

-¿En qué habitación te ha tocado?-preguntaba Ulrich.

- En la de Aelita.-decía Yumi contenta.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamaba Ulrich.

-Ulrich respecto a lo de antes…- intentaba hablar del momento del beso a ver que le decía.

-Yo perdóname no quería…-decía Ulrich avergonzado.

-No. No tienes porque disculparte. No has hecho nada malo- explicaba Yumi.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Que yo habría hecho lo mismo.-explicaba Yumi.

-Entonces tú, ¿estás enamorada de mi?- preguntaba Ulrich.

-¡Yumi! Vamos a la habitación de Aelita a dejar tus cosas.-decía Jim.

-Adiós.-decía Yumi sonrojada.

Pero Ulrich esa noche se quedo con una pregunta.

¿Qué relación tenían Yumi y él?

-Bueno tranquila Taelia te voy a materializar.- explicaba Aelita.

-Aelita espera. Ahora es muy tarde. Además para materializarla tendríamos que ir otra vez a Lyoko y ahora estamos muy cansados. Sera mejor mañana y así se lo decimos a los demás y…- explicaba Odd a Aelita.

-¡No!-interrumpió Aelita a Odd.-Quiero decir que es mejor no decírselo a los demás.

Ella no quería decírselo a los demás porque así podía pasar más tiempo a solas con Odd.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba Odd.

-Porque…-decía mientras trataba de buscar alguna excusa.-porque tardaríamos mucho en explicarle todo a los demás y hay que materializarla cuanto antes. Digamos que este será nuestro pequeño secreto.-dijo Aelita guiñándole un ojo a Odd.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Como dije en el otro capítulo cada vez van siendo más largos ji ji :D Espero que os haya gustado.

Javi98: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta cada día más tu historia es genial. Bueno espero que te haya gustado.

Airam09: Bueno y aquí tienes la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Espero que te haya servido. Muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones intentare seguirlas todo lo que pueda. Lee este capítulo y me dices que te parece Ji ji :D Por cierto no he tenido tiempo pero pronto pondré un review en tu historia. Me parece genial. Actualiza pronto por favor. (Es que soy muy impaciente :D) Adiós.


	5. Amores

Capitulo 5: Amores.

Ulrich estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado ese día. Era muy tarde pero él no podía dormirse. Además Odd no estaba.

De repente tocaron a la puerta. Ulrich se levanto a abrir porque creía que era Odd pero al abrirla descubrió que no era él. Era Yumi.

-¡Yumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado Ulrich.

-Vaya así de bien me recibes.- dijo Yumi con sarcasmo.

-No perdóname es que me has sorprendido. Son las 11 de la noche y que vengas aquí…- se disculpaba Ulrich.

-Perdóname es que no me podía dormir por una razón que me gustaría que hablásemos tranquilamente pero no aquí porque podemos despertar a Odd.- dijo Yumi.

-Odd no está.- comento Ulrich.

-Ah bueno yo creía que sí. Aelita tampoco por eso he venido.- dijo Yumi.

-Ok pues dime.- dijo Ulrich.

En la fabrica…

-Aelita necesitas descansar por favor.- suplicaba Odd.

-No mi hermana está ahí y la pienso sacar de ahí.- comentaba Aelita.

-Pero ya te lo dije ahora no vamos a hacer nada porque no nos podemos virtualizar. Estamos muy cansados.- intentaba convencer a Aelita.

-Tienes razón pero ahora no podemos volver a nuestros cuartos. Están Yumi y Ulrich.- decía Aelita.

-Tengo una idea.- decía Odd con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Miedo me das.- dijo Aelita.

-Es el plan que hicieron con nosotros pero ahora con ellos. Seguramente están hablando en un cuarto y por la vergüenza de Ulrich me apuesto lo que sea a que están en mi cuarto. Les encerramos allí hasta mañana y a ver si tenemos suerte y salen ya de una vez.- comento Odd.

-¡Claro! ¡Eres un genio!- exclamaba Aelita.

- Y los demás dicen que el genio es Jeremie…- dijo Odd.

Aelita y Odd se rieron.

En el cuarto de Jeremie…

Jeremie tampoco se podía dormir. Había conocido a una chica maravillosa. Eva. Y esperaba que la señorita Hertz siguiese recomendándole a Eva.

Era preciosa e igual de lista que el solo que como había venido nueva ella no sabía muy bien como irían las clases pero todo lo que Jeremie le explicaba lo pillaba al vuelo y eso que ya era difícil.

Viendo la hora que era encendió el ordenador y se puso a escribir que le había sucedido ese día. Por eso quiero decir que la describió a ella de arriba para abajo.

En la habitación de Ulrich…

-Yo respecto a lo de antes que no hemos podido terminar de hablar…- intentaba decir Yumi.- Bueno yo quiero decir que yo te… tu a mi… yo…- para Yumi no era muy fácil decir esas dos palabras. Al contrario, era muy difícil. Menos mal que Ulrich se lo puso fácil.

-Yumi, te quiero.- dijo Ulrich con toda la dulzura del mundo mientras le cogía la mano y se la acariciaba.

-¿En serio?- dijo Yumi incrédula con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si, ¿Y tú?- pregunto Ulrich impaciente.

-Yo… Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi.- dijo Yumi con la misma dulzura que Ulrich.

De repente hubo un chasquido en la puerta como si la cerrasen con llave.

Ulrich fue a mirar e intento abrir la puerta pero no se podía abrir.

-Estamos encerrados.- informo Ulrich.

-Bueno así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.- dijo Yumi.

En la habitación de Aelita…

-Ja ja ja ja ja Eres genial.- decía Aelita.

-Mira es la primera vez que me lo dicen.- dijo Odd.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba incrédula Aelita.

-Si.

-¿Ni siquiera tus maravillosas novias ni tú queridísima Sam?- siguió preguntando Aelita.

-De verdad tu eres la primera que me lo dices.- decía Odd.

-Bueno pues es la verdad. No sé por qué no te lo dirán. A lo mejor no te quieren tanto como tú pensabas.- intentaba de convencer a Odd de que dejase a Sam.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunto Odd mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial.

-¿Yo qué?- pregunto Aelita extrañada.

-¿Tu me quieres?- pregunto Odd con el mismo brillo de antes.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Odd.

-¿Diga?- contesto Odd sin dejar de mirar a Aelita.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada y miraba para abajo.

-Odd, ¿Has sido tú verdad?- preguntaba Ulrich.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntaba Odd. No se acordaba de nada antes de la conversación que acababa de tener con Aelita.

-El que nos ha encerrado.- decía Ulrich.

-Ahhh sí. Bueno Aelita y yo. ¿Ya os lo habéis dicho todo?- pregunto Odd impaciente.

-Si… antes de que vosotros nos encerraseis pero igualmente… ¡Gracias!- exclamo Ulrich contento.

-¿Qué? ¿Ulrich Stern no está enfadado?- decía sorprendido Odd.

-No. Gracias a vosotros puedo pasar más tiempo con mi geisha.- decía cariñosamente Ulrich.

-Y yo con mi samurái.- se le oía decir a Yumi.

-Bueno pues que lo paséis bien.- dijo Odd.

-Igualmente.

-Si aquí lo estamos pasando genial.- dijo Odd mientras miraba a Aelita.

-Bueno pues adiós.- se despidió Ulrich.

-Adiós.

Cuando colgó vio que Aelita estaba dormida. Él le acaricio el pelo. Lo tenía tan suave y brillante. Cuando dormía parecía un ángel. Estaba tan guapa. Igual que en Lyoko. Bueno la verdad es que siempre estaba guapa. Se notaba que estaba cansado. Pensar esas cosas de su mejor amiga. Porque eso era Aelita, ¿No?


	6. Materializacion

Capitulo 6: Materialización.

Era domingo un nuevo día en la academia Kadic.

En el cuarto de Aelita no había nadie despierto.

Aelita estaba soñando con lo que ayer había pasado.

(Flash back)

(Aelita POV)

Me había preguntado que si lo quería. Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ahora una llamada me había salvado pero cuando colgase seguramente me volvería a preguntar. ¡Ya lo tengo! Me hare la dormida y así no me lo podrá preguntar.

Bien, empieza el plan.

El acaba de colgar. Justo a tiempo. Mientras suplico para que mañana no se acuerde de la pregunta que me ha hecho hoy noto que alguien me acaricia el pelo.

Solo estamos él y yo en esta habitación así que es el el que me acaricia el pelo pero, ¿Por qué lo hará? ¿A lo mejor yo también le gusto?

Aelita despierta el es tu mejor amigo y para el tu eres solo su mejor amiga. Nada más.

(Fin flash back)

(Normal POV)

Aelita se despertó por el sueño que había tenido aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no fue ningún sueño.

De repente Odd también se despierta y se dan cuenta que estaban abrazados como si fuese una pareja. Los dos se separan sonrojados.

-Bueno vamos a abrirles la puerta a Yumi y Ulrich y nos vamos directamente a por Taelia.- dijo Aelita.

-Ok.

Tal como dijo Aelita se fueron primero al cuarto de Ulrich y después a la fábrica.

En la fabrica…

-¡Taelia!- llamaba Aelita a su hermana.

-Dime.

-Vamos para allá. No salgas de la torre hasta que nosotros vayamos para allá.- advirtió Aelita.

Y bajaron corriendo a la sala de los escáneres.

Se virtualizaron y cayeron al sector del bosque.

-Taelia ya estamos aquí.- informo Aelita.

-Ok.- dijo Taelia apareciendo por la torre.

-Muy bien la torre está en la otra punta del sector. Lo siento no he podido virtualizar los vehículos así que tendremos que ir corriendo.- dijo Aelita.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- recordó Odd.

-Si.-dijo melancólica Aelita.

Después se fueron corriendo.

Llegaron a la torre y Odd dijo:- Espera un momento. Hemos tenido el camino muy tranquilo y eso no me gusta.

-Pero lo importante es que hemos llegado.- decía Aelita.

-Sí pero puede que todo esto sea una trampa.- dijo Odd.

-No lo siento.- dijo Taelia.

Odd y Aelita la miraron confundidos.

-Si. Aelita yo tengo el mismo poder que tienes tu de saber cuando vienen monstruos solo que lo tengo más desarrollado y también noto cuando hay alguna trampa.- informo Taelia.

-¡Perfecto! Pues adelante.- dijo Aelita contenta.

Cuando Taelia entro en la torre de repente se activo un mecanismo. Odd que estaba un poco más atrás de Aelita vio que una especie de bola gigante la iba a aplastar.

-¡Aelita!- grito y se tiro a salvarla. La cogió de la cintura y se fueron rodando unos metros más adelante.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Odd preocupado.

-Si. Gracias.- agradeció Aelita.

Odd había caído encima de ella. En ese momento Aelita vio en los ojos de Odd el mismo brillo que cuando le hizo la pregunta ayer por la noche. Le dieron muchas ganas de besarlo. Odd veía a Aelita con tanta dulzura que también quiso besarla.

En ese momento se fueron acercando cada vez mas y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

-¡Chicos ya esta!- grito Taelia.

Cuando ella salió de la torre y los vio dijo:- Ups Perdón ¿Interrumpí?

-No no tranquila.- dijo Aelita sonrojada.

-Ahora me levanto. Perdón.- dijo Odd triste por lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Aelita también triste.

Ella sabía que lo que había estado a punto de pasar era por culpa de los dos pero también sabía que ni ella ni el estaban dispuestos a volver a hablar del tema.

- Bueno pues entonces vamos a desvirtualizarnos. Yo disparo a Odd, Odd tu disparas a Aelita y Aelita me disparas a mi.- ideo Taelia.

-Ok.- dijeron Odd y Aelita.

-1, 2… ¡3!- grito Taelia.

En ese momento unas bolitas de fuego dispararon a Odd, unas flechas doradas a Aelita, y unas bolitas rosas y azules a Taelia.

Los tres aparecieron en la habitación de los escáneres.

Aelita se levanto y corrió a abrazar a Taelia.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora que decimos en la academia?- pregunto Odd.

-La verdad.- contesto Aelita.

Odd la miro extrañado y a la vez sorprendido.

-Si es mi hermana y tu prima.- explico Aelita.

-Pero en realidad no es mi prima.- dijo Odd.

-Pero si es mi hermana.

-Ok.

-Bueno Taelia vete a conocer la academia mientras nosotros vamos a hacerte la matricula después nos iremos a mi cuarto y allí ya hablaremos.- dijo Aelita.

-Ok.

Taelia se fue a pasear por la academia. Fue por todas las plantas y ahora le tocaba la de los chicos. Ella iba pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente sin querer se choco con alguien.

Ella levanto la vista y vio a un chico rubio con gafas que conocía muy bien.

-¿Jeremie?- pregunto Taelia sorprendida.

-¿Taelia?- pregunto Jeremie igual de sorprendido.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo conoceréis porque se conocen Taelia y Jeremie y la historia de Taelia. Adiós :D

Javi98: Aquí tienes otro nuevo capítulo. Ya tengo mucho más tiempo :D Espero que te guste.


	7. Taelia, la hermana de Aelita

Capitulo 7: Taelia, la hermana de Aelita.

Odd y Aelita volvieron al cuarto de Aelita y se encontraron con Taelia triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Aelita preocupada por su hermana.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estaba aquí Jeremie?- pregunto ella enfadada.

-Pero yo no sabía que le conocías.- se disculpo Aelita.

-Bueno yo creo que aquí alguien nos debe una explicación.- comento Odd.

-Si. Yo nací unos meses después de mi hermana Aelita. El 5 de octubre.- empezó Taelia.

-Entonces, ¿sabes cuándo nací yo?- pregunto Aelita impaciente.

-No, lo siento. Unos años después nuestro padre, Waldo Schaeffer, se fue contigo a otra casa porque los hombres de negro nos perseguían y decía que era mejor separarse. Nosotras, nuestra madre Anthea Hopper y yo, nos quedamos en aquella casa. Teníamos unos vecinos que eran nuestros amigos pero que a la vez no sabían nada y ellos eran los padres de Jeremie y Jeremie. Siempre jugábamos entre nosotros y hablábamos. Nos íbamos haciendo mayores y hubo una vez en que el uno estaba completamente enamorado del otro con lo cual nos juramos amor eterno.- explico Taelia.

-Con que por eso tú le gustabas porque le recordabas a su hermana.- le dijo Odd a Aelita.

- Pero yo no era la única. Cada vez que íbamos en navidad a la casa del otro tu también estabas enamorada de un chico.- dijo Taelia de repente sin querer se le fue la mirada hacia Odd.

Aelita lo comprendió y pensó que luego le tenía que explicar muchas cosas a solas.

-Ese chico y sus padres sabían perfectamente nuestro secreto y nos ayudaban. Tú estabas con el muy contenta y cada día estabas más enamorada. Decías que él te hacía reír y te comprendía a la perfección y llego el gran día en que os lo confesasteis y también os jurasteis amor eterno. Unas navidades que pasábamos en mi casa estábamos nuestros padres, nosotras y los amigos que lo sabían todo de nuestros padres. Secuestraron a nuestra madre y a ti y al chico le borraron la memoria. A mí no me la borraron porque yo me escondí y me fui corriendo a donde estaba Lyoko y me escondí allí.- explico a Aelita.

-Pero ¿Por qué todos estos años no podíamos captar tu señal?- pregunto Aelita.

-Porque teníamos que esperar unos debidos meses pero cada vez que intentaba aparecer ocurría algo y no podía. Además estaba en un sector completamente diferente.- explico Taelia

-¿En qué sector?- pregunto Odd.

-En el del volcán.- dijo Taelia.

-Ese es nuevo.- dijo Odd.

-Entonces cuando tú y mi madre desaparecisteis mi padre creyó que os habían secuestrado y por eso no busco en Lyoko. Después vinieron los hombres de negro a por nosotros y nos tuvimos que ir a Lyoko.- intento de ordenar esos razonamientos en su cabeza Aelita.

-Exacto.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy. Luego nos vemos.- se despidió Odd y se fue.

Aelita se quedo mirando a la puerta con expresión triste.

-Los amores nunca se olvidan.-le dijo Taelia.

-Era el el chico al que yo le jure amor eterno, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aelita.

-Si.

-¿Y qué paso con nuestro padre en Lyoko?- pregunto Aelita.

- Fue desvirtualizado para siempre pero eso quiere decir que vino al sector volcán conmigo y estaba muy débil como para dar señal- explico Taelia.

-¡¿Sigue vivo?- pregunto Aelita contenta.

-Si.

En el cuarto de Jeremie…

-Jeremie, ¿me habías llamado?- pregunto Odd.

-Si, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estaba aquí Taelia?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no dejabas de jugar con los sentimientos de Aelita? Tu sabias que ella estaba locamente enamorada de ti y sin embargo tú la dejabas ilusionarse.- decía Odd enfadado.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la dejase para ti? ¿Qué se ilusionase contigo?- pregunto Jeremie también enfadado.

-Al menos yo la habría tratado como es. Una autentica princesa y una chica guapísima, dulce y lista.- confeso Odd.

En ese momento no creía lo que estaba oyendo salir de su boca pero él creía que sería porque le molestaba ver a Jeremie utilizando a Aelita.

-Y ahora si su señoría me deja. Me voy.- se despidió Odd.

-Sí y cuida bien de tu princesa.- añadió Jeremie.

Después de esto Aelita llamo a Odd y se lo conto todo.

Bueno todo menos lo de que se habían jurado amor eterno.

-Perfecto. Habrá que ir cuanto antes a Lyoko.- informo Odd.

En ese momento los altavoces sonaron…

-Atención todos los alumnos preséntense en el gimnasio.- anuncio Jim.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Airam09: Me alegra mucho que te guste. Y yo también espero que tengan un momento más para otra oportunidad pero bueno a ver como se presenta la cosa. Tu fic tengo ya muchas ganas de que lo sigas. Estoy muy enganchada. :)

Javi98: Que bien que te haya gustado! Sobre tu fic creo que ya se lo que va a pasar. Como siempre yo me hago mis teorías. Jajajaja :) Actualiza pronto.


	8. La cancion

Capitulo 8: La canción.

-Bien. Os he llamado porque vamos a hacer el musical de Aladdin. Para eso necesitamos a un chico y a una chica. Con esto quiero decir que hagáis pareja de chico y chica y os presentéis. Muchas gracias.- anuncio Jim.

De inmediato se crearon muchas parejas: Yumi y Ulrich, Jeremie y Taelia, Anthony y Eva, William y Sissi…

A Odd se le paso por la cabeza de decirle a Aelita que fuese con el pero creía que querría ir con Jeremie o con Anthony antes que con él.

Aelita pensó lo mismo pero con Sam con lo cual se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando se hizo de noche…

Odd pensó que por preguntar no paso nada así que se fue al cuarto de Aelita.

Al quedar justo delante de su puerta, la abrió y vio a Aelita mirando hacia el cielo y cantando una canción.

Aquella estrella de allá  
hoy brillará por ti  
tus sueños se realizarán  
siempre ocurre así.

Aquella estrella de allá  
tiene una extraña luz  
quizá nunca jamás se irá  
si es que la sigues tú.

Brilla estrella brilla más  
y sabré dónde estás  
hasta un mágico país  
tu me guías por el cielo.

Y cuándo vas a dormir  
y el día ya se va  
la estrella te iluminará  
y siempre brillará.

Odd aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-¡Odd! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Aelita al ver que era él.

-Cantas genial. ¿Ya tienes pareja para lo del musical?- pregunto Odd impaciente.

-Gracias pero no me voy a presentar. Nadie se querría poner conmigo.- dijo Aelita triste.

-Eso es porque tu lo dices pero yo venía a preguntarte que si querías ir conmigo.- dijo Odd sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Aelita sorprendida.

-Claro.

-Pero, ¿y Sam?- pregunto Aelita.

-Siempre con Sam. Dejémosla a un lado. Ahora somos tú y yo.- dijo Odd.

Aelita al oír eso se sonrojo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir. Que sueñes con los angelitos.- dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Igualmente.- dijo Aelita aun sonrojada.

Aunque ella pensó que no hacía falta puesto que ya estaba en el cielo.

Al día siguiente…

-Bueno princesa, ¿Bajamos?- le pregunto Odd ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de Odd.

-Bien aquí tenemos el orden de las parejas. Primero van Yumi y Ulrich.

Ellos hicieron la canción de La Sirenita.

-Muy bien. Siguiente. Jeremie y Taelia.

Ellos hicieron la canción de Pocahontas.

-Ok. Siguiente. Anthony y Eva.- anuncio Jim.

Ellos hicieron la canción de Cenicienta.

- Vale. Siguiente. William y Sissi.

Ellos hicieron la canción de Tarzan.

Daba mucha risa porque se comportaban como auténticos salvajes.

-No os hagáis muchas ilusiones.- les dijo Jim.- Siguiente. Odd y Aelita.

Antes de empezar la canción Odd le susurro a Aelita:- Princesa, ¿Me permite este baile?

Ella se sonrojo y empezaron a bailar al son de la canción.

Se oye una canción  
que hace suspirar  
y habla el corazón  
de una sensación  
grande como el mar

Algo entre los dos  
cambia sin querer  
nace una ilusión  
tiemblan de emoción  
bella y bestia son

Hoy igual que ayer  
pero nunca igual  
siempre al arriesgar  
puedes acertar  
tu elección final

Debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de juzgar  
tienes que llegar  
hasta el corazón

Debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de juzgar  
tienes que llegar  
hasta el corazón

Cierto como el sol  
cierto como el sol  
que nos da calor  
no hay mayor verdad  
la belleza está  
en el corazón

Nace una ilusión  
tiemblan de emoción  
bella y bestia son  
bella y bestia son  
bella y bestia son.

Ellos hicieron la de la Bella y la Bestia.

Cuando la terminaron todo el mundo aplaudió muy fuerte mientras decían que hacían una pareja perfecta.

-Bueno parece que tenemos favoritos.- comento Jim.

Después de unos cuantos bailes más el jurado eligió a los ganadores.

-Bien los ganadores son… ¡Aelita y Odd!- anuncio Jim.

-¡Bien!- exclamaron los dos y se abrazaron. En ese momento notaron lo que habían hecho y se sonrojaron y separaron.

-Muy bien. Tomad el guion e iros a ensayarlo.- dijo Jim.

Aelita y Odd echaron una ojeada al guion y vieron una cosa que les dejo en blanco.

-Perdón Jim pero aquí dice que nos tenemos que dar un beso.- dijo Odd sorprendido.

-Exacto pero vosotros sois primos así que ya estaréis acostumbrados.- explico Jim.

-¡Pero no en la boca!- exclamo Aelita.

-No es en la boca. Es en la mejilla.

-Bueno pero aun así…

-No hay más que rechistar venga a ensayar.

El día de la actuación todos estaban muy nerviosos pero mas Odd y Aelita.

Les toco la escena y empezaron a cantar.

Yo te quiero enseñar

Un fantástico mundo

Ven Princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar

Yo te puedo mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas

Ven Princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal

Un mundo ideal

Un mundo en el que tú y yo

Podamos decidir cómo vivir

Sin nadie que lo impida

Un mundo ideal

Que nunca pude imaginar

Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti  
El mundo es un lugar para soñar

El mundo es un lugar para soñar

Fabulosa visión  
Sentimiento divino

Voy volando contigo

Hacia un nuevo amanecer

Un mundo ideal

Mira bien lo que hay

Allí mil cosas voy a ver

Conteniendo el aliento

Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va

Y nunca más podrá volver atrás

Un mundo ideal

Cada vuelta una sorpresa

Un horizonte a descubrir

Cada instante es un sueño

Un mundo para ti, para los dos  
Llévame adonde sueñes tú

Un mundo ideal

Un mundo ideal

Que compartir

Que compartir

Que alcanzar

Que contemplar

Tú junto a mí

Y ahora era la parte del beso.

Odd y Aelita tenían el corazón a todo correr y creían que se lo oía el otro.

Odd se fue acercando poco a poco y sus labios tocaron la mejilla de Aelita.

Después rápidamente se sonrojaron los dos y todo el público empezó a aplaudir como loco.

Cuando se termino todo el colegio les felicito por lo bien que lo habían hecho.

En ese momento a Odd le sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Muy bien ahora mismo voy para allá.- decía Odd triste.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Aelita preocupada.

- A mi madre le ha dado un infarto.- dijo Odd.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Ahora estoy actualizando cada vez más rápido. :D Bueno espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	9. El viaje

Capitulo 9: El viaje.

-Pero, ¿Es grave? ¿Está bien?- pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Si es solo el susto y ahora está en el hospital a ver que dicen así que tendré que ir.- dijo Odd.

-Ok pero vete a decírselo al director.- dijo Aelita.

-Ok.

En el despacho del director…

Odd se lo explico todo al director.

-Vale me quieres decir que os deje a ti y a Aelita iros a ver a tu madre.- adivino el director Delmas.

-¿Aelita?- pregunto confundido Odd.

-Si es su tía.- dijo el director Delmas.

-Oh no pero ella dice que prefiere no perderse clases.- dijo Odd buscando alguna excusa.

-No, nada de excusas. Tranquilos que nosotros nos encargamos de poneros un tren hacia allí.

Los padres de Odd vivían un poco lejos y tendrían que ir en tren o en avión.

-Vamos a llamar a tu prima.- anuncio el director Delmas.

-Ufff empiezan los problemas.- dijo Odd.

Llegaron al cuarto de Aelita y Aelita se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Aelita asustada.

-Ya nos hemos enterado de lo de tu tía. Lo sentimos pero seguro que se recupera. Bueno preparad las maletas que pronto saldrá vuestro tren.- anuncio el director Delmas.

Cuando se fue Aelita le dijo a Odd:-¡Se puede saber que le has dicho!

-¿No te acuerdas? Somos primos.- dijo Odd.

-Oh es verdad. Eso significa que nos toca hacer un viaje.- dijo Aelita.

En ese momento llegaron Yumi y Ulrich.

-Hola chicos. Lo habéis hecho genial.- dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué son esas caras?- pregunto Ulrich.

-Problemas.-dijo Odd.

-Nos toca hacer un viaje porque a su madre le ha dado un infarto.- explico Aelita.

-Pero, ¿Está bien?- pregunto Ulrich.

-Si lo que pasa es que tenía que ir a verla para ver cómo estaba y que le decían los médicos pero no me acordaba de que Aelita y yo éramos primos.- dijo Odd.

-Entonces, ¿Tenéis que hacer un viaje juntos?- pregunto Yumi.

-Si.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Cuando Yumi dijo la palabra juntos los dos se sonrojaron.

- Bueno también hay otra cosa pero eso os lo dirá Taelia porque es muy largo de explicar y ahora no podemos.- dijo Aelita nerviosa.

-Ok.- dijo Yumi pillando la indirecta de Aelita de cambiar de tema.

- Para cuando vayáis en tren vale sois primos pero para cuando estéis allí en el hospital con la familia de Odd, ¿Qué vais a decir que sois?- dijo Ulrich volviendo al tema.

-Es verdad. Y cuando os quedéis en casa de Odd porque digo yo que Aelita no se va a ir a un hotel.- coincidió Yumi.

Aelita y Odd se dieron cuenta de que el problema que tenían era mayor.

Como bien decía Yumi, Aelita no se iba a quedar en un hotel.

En ese momento a Yumi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya lo sé. Podéis decir que sois novios. Eso justifica que Aelita vaya contigo para ver que tal esta su futura suegra.- ideo Yumi.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- gritaron Odd y Aelita sonrojados.

- Yumi tiene razón. Es la única manera de justificarlo todo.- apoyo Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿De verdad es la única manera?- pregunto Odd.

-Si.- dijeron Ulrich y Yumi a la vez.

Odd y Aelita se miraron, se sonrojaron y dijeron:- Ok.

-Muy bien. Ahora hay que ensayarlo.- dijo Yumi.

-¿Ensayar el que?- pregunto Aelita temiéndose lo peor.

- Como vais a decir que sois novios.- dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-¿Hace falta?- pregunto Aelita

-Si- coincidieron Ulrich y Yumi.

-Esto es lo más divertido que he visto.-se reía Ulrich.

-Hola Odd, ¿Quién eres tú?- decía Ulrich haciendo del padre de Odd.

-Hola soy Aelita.- dijo Aelita.

-Papa, ella es mi novia.- dijo Odd cogiéndola de la mano.

-Es muy guapa. Me encantaría que se la presentases a tu madre.- dijo Ulrich.

Y así siguieron con el drama hasta que el director Delmas les aviso que ya se tenían que ir.

Ellos fueron en el viaje muy callados. Estaban pensando en que iba a pasar.

Cuando Odd y Aelita empezaron a entrar en la ciudad Odd dijo:- Empieza el espectáculo.

Y le paso el brazo por encima de su hombro.

A Aelita al igual que a Odd le hubiese encantado que eso fuese verdad.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que poco a poco sus crecimientos iban creciendo y llegarían un momento en que no fingirían. Sino que dirían la verdad.

Yumivigo: Me alegra poder ayudarte dándote ideas. Tú a mí también me has ayudado puesto que he hecho la otra historia de Code Lyoko. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste. :D

Javi98: Bueno señor medico. Aquí tiene mi informe de esta semana. :P Jajajaja Espero que te guste.


	10. La familia de Odd

Capitulo 10: La familia de Odd.

-Hola Odd.- saludo el padre de Odd.

-Hola papa.- saludo Odd.

-¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa?- pregunto amablemente Michael, el padre de Odd.

-Ella es Aelita.- dijo Odd presentándola. Al oír ese nombre Michael recordó a la hija de su mejor amigo Waldo y vio que podía ser perfectamente ella.- Ella es mi novia.

Cuando Odd dijo eso, tal y como lo habían ensayado, Aelita y Odd se cogieron de la mano.

-Encantado. Me gustaría que te conociese Rosalie. La madre de Odd.- dijo Michael muy amable.

-Muchas gracias.- agradeció Aelita.

Cuando Michael cogió las maletas se fueron directos a su coche al hospital para ver, tal y como había dicho Michael, a Rosalie.

Entraron en el cuarto de Rosalie y Odd fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

Rosalie vio que había una chica con pelo rosa y de repente pensó en Aelita, el amor eterno de su hijo Odd de cuando era pequeñito.

Michael al ver la cara de su mujer explico:- Ella es Aelita, la novia de Odd.

-Encantada Aelita.- dijo Rosalie muy sonriente.

En ese momento le dijo a los chicos:- ¿Nos podéis dejar solas? Tenemos que hablar de cosas de chicas.

- Muy bien, os dejamos.- contestaron los chicos.

- Aelita tu sabes que ya conocías de antes a Odd, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto directamente Rosalie.

Aelita pensó que era muy directa.

-Si.- se limito a contestarle a Rosalie.

- ¿Y de verdad sois novios o lo estáis haciendo porque no encuentras a tus padres?- siguió preguntando.

En ese momento a Aelita se le ocurrió que Rosalie tenía una especie de poderes de leer la mente o algo por el estilo así que por si acaso se lo explico todo.

- Entonces ahora estoy aquí porque los de la academia creen que soy prima de Odd.- termino Aelita.

- Aelita, se te nota en la mirada. Tú en realidad estas enamorada de mi hijo. Te encantaría que esto fuese verdad.- afirmo Rosalie.

- Si.- dijo Aelita triste.

-Eres una chica maravillosa y perfecta para mi hijo. Para mi tu serás siempre como una hija mas. Así que cuando quieras pedir información sobre tus padres, por favor, ven aquí y yo te lo explicare todo.- dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento llego la enfermera que informo:- Por favor no mas visitas.

-Si ahora me voy.- contesto Aelita.

- Aelita ha sido un placer volverte a ver.- dijo Rosalie igual de contenta que antes.

-Igualmente.

Cuando Aelita salió del cuarto estaban Michael y Odd sentados en la sala.

Michael vio a Aelita salir y dijo: - Bien vamos a casa.

Por el camino Odd le pregunto a Aelita: - ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

- Cosas de chicas.- dijo Aelita guiñándole un ojo.

En la fabrica…

- ¿Entonces vuelve a existir Lyoko?- pregunto Yumi.

- Aun no sabemos. Lo estamos investigando.- dijo Taelia.

- Y si estuviese Lyoko, ¿Tendríamos que volver a combatir?- pregunto Ulrich.

- Exacto. Lo bueno es que X.A.N.A. estará muy débil con lo cual será fácil derrotarle.

-Ya pero sin Franz Hopper…- recordó Yumi.

- Yo sé donde puede haber datos e información. Pero tenemos que esperar a que vengan Aelita y Odd.- explico Taelia.

-Ok esperaremos.- asintió Ulrich.

Pasaron dos días y en casa de Odd ya estaba Rosalie. Como no aguantaban mas la comida que hacia Michael, Rosalie iba a hacer la comida ese día.

- Pero alguien me tiene que ayudar.- dijo Rosalie.

- Yo si quieres puedo hacer la comida. Se cocinar.- dijo Aelita.

-Muy bien.- dijo Rosalie con la sonrisa que Aelita conocía tan bien.

En la cocina estaban las hermanas de Odd y Odd.

- Eres perfecta. ¿Qué has visto en mi hermano?- pregunto Alice, una de las hermanas de Odd.

- Jajajaja Gracias. Pues he visto en tu hermano…- dijo pensando Aelita pero no tardo ni un segundo en empezar a hablar de él.- Su humor, su carácter, su inteligencia, su singularidad, su…- en ese momento Alice la interrumpió.

-Ok. Vale se ve que estas totalmente enamorada de él. ¿Y tu Odd?- pregunto Alice a su hermano.

-¿Yo qué?- pregunto Odd.

- Que que has visto en Aelita.- dijo Alice.

- Yo…- dijo pensando Odd y mirándola a la cara a Aelita. Así se quedo unos minutos y no conseguía decir nada. En ese momento Michael pregunto:- ¡Aelita! ¿Está ya la comida?

-Si ahora va.- dijo Aelita apartando la mirada de Odd y cayéndosele una lagrima por la mejilla.

Se la quito y le dijo a las hermanas de Odd:- Chicas, ¿Podéis llevar los platos a la mesa, por favor?

- Si por supuesto.- dijo Alice viendo la cara de Aelita.

Cuando Aelita iba a pasar Odd la cogió de la mano.

- Uffff por poco nos pillan. Esto no lo habíamos ensayado, ¿Cómo te ha salido tan rápido?- dijo Odd.

- ¿Aun tienes duda?- pregunto Aelita con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y soltando su mano de la de Odd.

- Aelita, ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- dijo Odd cogiéndola del brazo.

- Pues sí. Aunque bueno a ti que más te da, no te importa. ¿Sabes? No es agradable que tú te partas la cabeza en pensar cualidades de una persona y que esa persona no diga nada de ti. Aunque si te pusiéramos aquí delante a Sam no podrías parar.- decía Aelita rompiendo a llorar.

- Aelita yo…- dijo Odd volviéndola a coger del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!- grito Aelita y se fue a cenar.

Después de la cena Aelita se fue corriendo a su cuarto que compartía con Alice.

Allí Aelita empezó a hacer la maleta.

Cuando Alice la vio le pregunto: - ¡¿Pero qué pasa?

-Me voy. –dijo Aelita llorando.

- ¿Ha sido por lo de antes en la cocina?- pregunto Alice.

-Si.- dijo Aelita.

- Pero tú tranquila. Eso son las típicas peleas de novios.- la intentaba consolar Alice.

- No. En eso te equivocas. Ya no somos novios.- dijo Aelita.

En ese momento Alice no supo que decir y le pregunto: - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana por la mañana.- contesto Aelita.

- ¿Y no te vas a quedar más tiempo o hasta que el director os venga a recoger?- pregunto Alice con esperanza.

-No. Y no creo que vaya a volver. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo Aelita con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente por la mañana.

-Adiós Aelita, te echaremos de menos.- decían todos formando un pasillo en el que, por en medio, pasaba Aelita con las maletas.

-¡Aelita espera!- grito Odd en medio del pasillo.

-¿Para qué? Ya espero que estés contento. Ya no te estorbo más para que estés con tu queridísima Sam.- dijo Aelita llorando.

- Aelita no es eso. De ti me gusta tu dulzura, tu belleza, tu inteligencia, tu ingenuidad… pero sobre todo me gustas tal y como eres. No cambiaria de ti ni el más mínimo detalle porque para mí eres perfecta. Por favor Aelita no te vayas. Te quiero.- confeso Odd.

Rosalie y Aelita pensaron que lo decía fingiendo que eran novios pero Odd lo dijo con sinceridad.

Aelita se quedo parada delante de la puerta.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Odd y se oyó la voz del director Delmas que decía que esa tarde volvían a la academia.

Por la tarde Odd y Aelita estaban en la estación del tren despidiéndose de la familia de Odd.

- Bueno Aelita recuerda, esta es tu segunda casa. Ven aquí todas las veces que puedas y que quieras.- se despidió Rosalie.

-Muchas gracias. Así será.- dijo Aelita.

Odd y Aelita se montaron en el tren y cuando salieron Aelita miraba a través de la ventana.

Odd, preocupado, pregunto:- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Aelita encogió los hombros.

-Pero yo he dicho aquello que he dicho en mi casa para que me perdonases.- se quejo Odd.

- Pero los dos sabemos que lo has dicho porque teníamos que fingir ser novios. ¿O no?- dijo Aelita.

-No.- admitió Odd.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aelita al creer que no había oído bien.

-Aelita todo lo que dije lo dije de verdad. No fue porque fingiéramos.- dijo Odd.

-Pero entonces, ¿De verdad me quieres?- pregunto Aelita pensando que todo eso era un sueño.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Aelita. Ahí se dieron cuenta que mientras se habían dicho todo eso se habían ido acercando hasta quedar a 30 centímetros uno del otro. Los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente. Aelita contesto.

-¿Diga?

-Aelita soy Taelia.

-Uffff dime Taelia.- dijo Aelita. Esa ya era la segunda vez que la interrumpía en un momento importante.

- Perdona, ¿Interrumpo?- pregunto Taelia al notar el tono de su hermana.

-Si digo no.- dijo Aelita intentando disimular sin éxito. Después suspiro:- Dime.

-Hay una torre activada.- dijo Taelia preocupada.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Este ha sido larguito :D Pero era lo menos que podía hacer por el montón de tiempo que os he hecho esperar. Diréis que Taelia siempre interrumpe y a los que les guste esta pareja pensaran en matarla o algo por el estilo… Yo me uno a ese grupo! :) (Que loca que estoy. Intentando matar a mi propio personaje :P) Bueno espero que os guste.

Javi98: Pues como ves así es. Y aun queda más trama así que… :)


	11. Besame

Capitulo 11: Bésame.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anuncio Aelita.

-Muy bien. Os virtualizare. Los demás ya os están esperando.- dijo Jeremie.

- Transferir Odd. Transferir Aelita. Escanear Odd. Escanear Aelita. Virtualizacion.

-Hombre he aquí la parejita oficial, ¿Qué tal os ha ido?- pregunto Ulrich.

Los dos se sonrojaron y Odd dijo:-Como diría Jim, prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Muy bien. Os mando los vehículos.- anuncio Jeremie.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- pregunto Yumi.

-Tranquila yo iré volando. Taelia vete con quien quieras.- dijo Aelita.

-No. Vete tú con Odd, yo iré con Yumi.- decidió Taelia.

En ese momento a Aelita le entraron ganas de estrangularla pero decidió no hacerlo porque había muchos testigos. ¬¬ xD

En el camino había muchos monstruos y desvirtualizaron a Ulrich y Yumi.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Aelita iba a entrar pero Taelia la agarro del brazo y le dijo:- Déjame una a mí.

Aelita y Odd se quedaron fuera mientras Taelia desactivaba la torre.

Aelita sabía que si ella no sacaba el tema del tren, Odd no lo iba a sacar.

-Odd, respecto a lo que me dijiste en tu casa…- dijo Aelita intentando hablar de ello.

-Perdóname Aelita. No quería decirte eso.- dijo Odd triste.

-No, eso no. Digo lo del tren.- dijo Aelita.

-¡Ah! Perdóname, estaba cansado y no sabía lo que decía.- dijo Odd corriendo porque le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema.

En ese momento a Aelita se le vino el mundo encima.

-Como le podía haber engañado de esa forma y encima ella era tan tonta como para creérselo- pensaba Aelita.

En ese momento salió Taelia de la torre y vio la cara de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Taelia a Aelita.

-Mejor que nunca. Jeremie, ¿Nos desvirtualizas ya?- pregunto Aelita enfadada.

-Si. Allá va.

Y dicho y hecho los desvirtualizo.

Cuando iban por las habitaciones Odd cogió del brazo a Aelita y le pregunto:-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

- ¿A ti que te importa? Vete a ver como esta tu queridísima Sam.- dijo Aelita muy borde.

-¿Por qué siempre que nos enfadamos tu saltas con lo de Sam? ¿Ella que tiene que ver en todo esto?- pregunto Odd también enfadado.

-¡Mucho! ¡Es a ella a la que le tienes que poner toda tu atención no a mí!- le grito Aelita.

-¿Y qué pasa si pongo toda mi atención en ella? ¿Te molesta?- gritaba también Odd.

-¡Si!- grito Aelita sin pensar.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miro hacia abajo.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Odd esta vez más calmado con un tono de incredulidad y más suave.

-Perdóname. Es tarde y estoy cansada. No sé lo que digo.- dijo Aelita esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

Después de decir eso, Aelita se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación a dejar las cosas.

En la cafetería…

Estaban todos juntos sentados en la mesa dispuestos a cenar.

Odd necesitaba la sal que estaba al lado de Aelita y le dijo a Yumi:-Yumi, ¿Le puedes decir a Aelita que me pase la sal?

Aelita, nada más escuchar eso, cogió el bote de la sal y empezó a echarse en la cena.

-Aelita dice Odd que…- intento decir Yumi.

-¡Ya le he oído! Yumi, ¿Le puedes decir a ese cobarde y chulo que ahora la estoy utilizando yo?- dijo enfadada a Yumi.

-Odd, dice Aelita que…- intento decir otra vez Yumi.

-¡Ya la he oído! Yumi…- dijo Odd.

-¡No! Ni se os ocurra meterme otra vez en esto.- dijo Yumi.

-Muy bien. Ulrich, ¿Le puedes decir a esa creída y niñata que si se sigue echando sal no va a poderse comer su comida?- dijo enfadado Odd.

-Aelita, Odd dice…- intento, como Yumi, decir Ulrich.

-¡Le he oído! Ulrich, ¿Le puedes decir a Odd que es que no tengo hambre y no me la pienso comer? Que vaya a preocuparse por su queridísima Sam.- dijo enfadada Aelita.

-Ya estamos otra vez con lo de Sam. ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celosa!- dijo Odd poniéndose de pie y gritando.

-¡Hablo! ¡El que una vez casi asesina a Anthony con la mirada!- decía Aelita también gritando y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Yo no estaba celoso!- se quejo Odd.

-¡Ah no perdóneme usted! ¡Aquí la única que está enamorada de ti tengo que ser yo! ¿No?-dijo Aelita gritando muy fuerte.

Al oír eso todo el mundo se giro y miro a Aelita.

Aelita se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y vio que toda la gente la miraba y, llorando, se fue a su cuarto.

Allí alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Aelita un poco borde.

-Somos Milly y Tamiya.- dijo la pequeña niña pelirroja.

-Perdonad, ahora os abro.

Las niñas entraron en la habitación con una cámara y un micrófono.

-Chicas, ¿No es un poco tarde para trabajar?- pregunto Aelita mirando el reloj.

-Cuéntanos sobre tu relación con Odd Della Robia.- dijo Milly ignorando el comentario de Aelita.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo nada con ese…!- intento decir Aelita pero en ese momento se desmayo.

Las niñas fueron corriendo a llamar a la enfermera y después de unos minutos.

-Ya está. Ha sido solo una bajada de tensión.-informo la enfermera.

-Gracias.- dijo Aelita.

Cuando salió de la habitación allí estaban todos sus amigos incluidas Milly y Tamiya.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada Yumi.

-Si ha sido solo una bajada de tensión.- informo Aelita.

Desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Odd y parecía en estado de shock pero pensó que ella no le importaba para nada así que se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente a la clase de Aelita y Odd les tocaba ir a la piscina.

Ese día Jim decidió que iban a hacer un ejercicio en parejas y, cómo no, les toco a Aelita y a Odd juntos.

-Vaya por Dios.- dijo Aelita en bajo.- ¡Jim! Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿Puedo ir a sentarme?- pregunto "inocentemente" Aelita.

-Por supuesto. Odd ve con ella.- dijo Jim.

-Vaya ni así me libro de él.- siguió susurrando Aelita.

-¿Es verdad que te duele la cabeza o es que no quieres hacer el ejercicio conmigo?- pregunto Odd.

-Bravo eres un genio.- dijo Aelita aun enfadada.

-Perdóname si no puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás.- dijo Odd.

-No es eso pero es que es una cosa tan obvia…- dijo Aelita.

-Aelita, creía que te dolía la cabeza.- la pillo Jim.

-Ya voy para allá.- dijo Aelita aun enfadada con Odd.

-Bueno, ¿Y sigues enfadada conmigo?- pregunto Odd.

-Odd no se está aquí para hablar. Luego os quedáis vosotros dos quince minutos más.- dijo Jim.

Cuando todos se fueron, Aelita y Odd se quedaron esos quince minutos más.

Pero ahí fue cuando pasó un poco de todo.

Aelita se resbalo y cayó a la piscina. Del susto, trago agua y se fue hundiendo.

-¡Aelita!- grito Odd preocupado y se tiro al agua a salvarla.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la piscina, ella se había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Jim! ¡Vete a llamar a la enfermera!- grito desesperado Odd.

Cuando Jim se fue, Odd pensó que la enfermera no iba a llegar a tiempo así que decidió hacerle el el boca boca.

Después de varios intentos, Aelita empezó a toser y le empezó a salir agua mientras tosía.

Odd tenía varias lagrimas en sus ojos y también corriéndoles por las mejillas.

-Odd me has salvado. Muchas gracias.- dijo Aelita y le abrazo.

Por la tarde en el cuarto de Aelita…

-Adelante.- dijo Aelita.

-Soy yo Odd.- decía con voz triste.

-¡Odd! Dime.- decía Aelita con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo quería disculparme por todo. Por mi culpa te desmayaste y te caíste en la piscina.- dijo Odd triste.

-No es verdad. Nadie me empujo a la piscina y lo del desmayo solo fue una bajada de tensión.- dijo Aelita sin la sonrisa de antes.

-Pero no te hubieras desmayado si no hubiésemos discutido y no te hubieses caído si yo no hubiese hablado y así no nos habrían castigado.- siguió diciendo Odd.

-Odd no es verdad. Todo eso no fue más que pura casualidad. Además tú me salvaste de ahogarme. Gracias a ti estoy donde estoy y viva.- dijo Aelita.

-Entonces, ¿me has perdonado?- pregunto Odd.

-No había nada que perdonarte.- dijo Aelita con la misma sonrisa de antes.

De repente Odd recordó una cosa y su mano acaricio la mejilla de Aelita mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-Te echare de menos.- susurro Odd.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aelita extrañada.

-Nada. Hasta mañana.- dijo Odd triste.

Aelita se fue a dormir con una rara sensación y no pudo dormir muy bien.

Al día siguiente Aelita se levanto muy temprano. Se vistió y se fue a pasear.

No había nadie en la entrada porque todo el mundo estaba dormido excepto sus amigos a la que sorprendió verlos allí.

Se fue acercando y vio como Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremie estaban hablando todos a la vez a Odd.

Se acerco un poco más y vio que al lado de Odd había unas maletas.

-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Aelita al ver esas maletas.

-Odd se va.- decía Yumi un poco triste.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte!- grito Aelita.

-Aelita tranquilízate.- dijo Jeremie.

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! Si a ti se te fuera Ulrich harías lo mismo, Yumi.- dijo dirigiéndose a Yumi.

-Pero no quiere quedarse. No hay forma humana de hacerle recapacitar.- se quejo Ulrich.

-Quizá yo tenga una pero necesito que vayáis al cuarto de Ulrich y esperéis allí.- ordeno Aelita.

-Ok. Vamos para allá.- contesto Yumi.

Cuando Aelita se aseguro que estaban arriba miro hacia donde estaba Odd y estaba a punto de cruzar la verja de la entrada.

-¡Odd espera!- grito Aelita.

Ella se acerco corriendo a él.

-¿Te vas por la tontería esa de que me pones en peligro?- pregunto desesperada Aelita mientras del cielo caían unas gotas de lluvia.

-No es ninguna tontería. Es la verdad.- dijo Odd.

Entonces empezó a llover.

-Odd sabes perfectamente que no es verdad. Tú me salvaste.- decía Aelita.

-Sí pero también te puse en peligro.- dijo Odd triste.

-Odd si te vas me voy a morir y no vas a estar cerca para salvarme.- dijo Aelita con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es verdad. Vas a poder vivir perfectamente o incluso mejor sin mí.- decía Odd.

- ¿Pero como piensas eso? Me levanto cada día con la esperanza de verte y de escuchar tu voz aunque estés enfadado conmigo.- decía Aelita mojándose y llorando.

-Lo siento pero te pongo en peligro. Ya lo he decidido.- decía el cabezota de Odd.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Aelita desesperada se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie mirando y le grito a Odd:-¡Bésame!

En ese momento Odd se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Aelita.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Odd incrédulo debajo de la lluvia.

-Bésame por favor.- decía Aelita llorando.

Odd dejo las maletas en el suelo y con sus dedos limpio las lagrimas de Aelita. Como el día anterior le acaricio la mejilla mientras ella se sonrojaba. Entonces Aelita se fue perdiendo en los ojos de Odd al igual que Odd en los de Aelita. Se fueron acercando poco a poco y al final sus labios se tocaron suavemente.

Cuando Odd termino de besarla, Aelita le dijo:- Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Eres la razón de mi existencia.- confeso Odd.

Desde el cielo, cualquier ángel podría ver como una pareja enamorada debajo de la lluvia se besaba dulcemente.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. ¡Al fin se besaron! :D Bueno aquí podríamos decir que es el último capítulo de la primera temporada. El próximo capítulo será el primero de la segunda temporada. Espero que os haya gustado. :D

Javi98: Aquí tienes el ansiado beso. Ya no mato a nadie. Ya me calmaron. xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado y espero que sigas tu historia :D

Airam09: Tranquila yo iría también contigo a por Taelia si volviese a interrumpir. xD Y como bien dijiste a la tercera va la vencida. :) Bueno espero que te haya gustado y espero impaciente a un capitulo nuevo de tus historias. Cuídate :)

AtpAb95: Jajajaja me ha encantado tu comentario. :) Aquí tienes esta historia y sé que Odd se pasó un poco pero como por dentro es tan vergonzoso… Espero que te haya gustado :)

Kazuar-731: Vale vayamos por partes. Lo de Aelita y Odd a mi me encanta esa pareja. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a soñar y es lo mismo que si fuera con Jeremie y Aelita o Ulrich y Yumi o incluso Sissi y Herb. Lo de Anthony y Eva Skinner tienes razón se les puede quitar perfectamente pero yo soy muy romántica y como no me gusta mucho la pareja de Jeremie y Aelita puse a alguien nuevo para que diese celos a Odd. Eva Skinner la puse para la pareja de Jeremie y Taelia. Lo de los padres de Odd: Ellos antes trabajaban con los padres de Taelia y Aelita, han estado un montón de años a su lado y conoce perfectamente a su familia. Una niña con pelo rosa y que se llame Aelita no es que haya un millón por el mundo… Lo de Aelita POV significa que es desde el punto de vista de Aelita. Lo de Taelia: Anthea tuvo a Taelia antes de que la raptaran. Y lo de Jeremie lo puse porque dentro de poco empezare con ellos de pareja. Bueno espero que te hayan servido mis explicaciones.


	12. ¿Y ahora que?

Aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 12: ¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando terminaron el sol apareció de repente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Qué decimos?- pregunto Aelita sonriendo.

- Bien se supone que somos primos. No le digamos esto a nadie.- dijo Odd.

-¿Ni siquiera a Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie o Taelia?- pregunto Aelita.

-Ni siquiera a ellos. Además esto de mantenerlo en secreto puede ser emocionante.- dijo Odd con una sonrisa picara.

-Si.- confeso pensando Aelita.

-Pues… que empiece el espectáculo.- dijo Odd con una gran sonrisa.

Cogió sus maletas y los dos entraron en el cuarto de Ulrich y Odd.

Allí también estaba Taelia que se acababa de despertar y había ido a buscar a sus amigos por las habitaciones.

Odd entro por la puerta y dijo:- Decidido. Ya no me voy.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos mientras Aelita y Odd tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho Aelita?- le pregunto Yumi.

-Pues nada. Secretos de primos.- dijo Aelita guiñándole el ojo a Odd.

Los dos se empezaron a reír.

-Vale aquí me he perdido algo.- dijo Taelia muy perdida.

Todos se lo explicaron y después bajaron a la cafetería a desayunar.

Allí Jeremie se sentó con Taelia, Ulrich con Yumi y Odd con Aelita al igual que en las clases.

Ulrich se sentó con Theo y Yumi con Emily.

Cuando terminaron todos estaban de acuerdo en que ese era su mejor día.

-Taelia, dijiste que podrías recuperar a nuestro padre…- intento decir Aelita.

-Así es. Es muy fácil pero a la vez muy difícil. Os lo tengo que enseñar para explicároslo. Nuestro padre era muy romántico pero por intentarlo no pasa nada. Claro que para eso Jeremie se tiene que virtualizar.- dijo Taelia mirando a Jeremie.

- Jajajajaja si hubieses visto a Jeremie en Lyoko no dirías eso.- se reían Odd y Ulrich.

-No pienso ir nunca más a Lyoko.- dijo cabezota Jeremie.

Entonces Taelia se acerco seductoramente a Jeremie, le quito las gafas y le susurro al oído "inocentemente":- ¿Es que no me vas a ayudar a recuperar a mi padre?

-Eh… Bueno… Si es muy importante que vaya… Iré.- dijo Jeremie muy sonrojado.

Desde que Taelia se acerco los demás se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Muy bien. Entonces esta tarde iremos a Lyoko.- dijo Taelia muy contenta y sonriente.

Esa tarde en la fábrica…

-Bien primero virtualizo a Yumi y a Aelita, después a Ulrich y después inicio una Virtualizacion retardada para virtualizarnos Taelia y yo.- informo Jeremie.

-Ok.-coincidieron todos.

-Bien. Transferir Yumi. Transferir Aelita. Escanear Yumi. Escanear Aelita. Virtualizacion.

Las dos aparecieron en el quinto territorio y parecía que tenían nuevos trajes.

Yumi parecía una geisha ninja. El pelo, al igual que Aelita, lo tenía un poco más largo. Por eso Yumi tenía el pelo recogido en una cola. Tenía como una especie de mascarilla que solo cubría de la nariz para abajo y era negra. Un kimono que se parecía mucho al principio de toda esta aventura. Llevaba unos zapatos negros y unas especies de vendas como muñequeras y medias. Sus abanicos los guardaba en el cinturón amarillo del kimono.

Aelita llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros. También tenía unos pendientes de color azul. Su traje se parecía mucho al año en el que derrotaron a X.A.N.A. Tenía una camiseta de manga corta con las mismas líneas que el último traje que tuvo. La camiseta, como los guantes, era de color rosa y las líneas, al igual que las mangas, de color azul. Tenía un collar rosa con un pequeño diamante azul que si lo pulsabas salían unas preciosas alas de color rosa y azul. También tenía unos guantes de color azul con las líneas rosas. La falda era larguita y le llegaba hasta donde empezaban las botas y era, al igual que los guantes de color azul y las líneas de color rosa.

-Que bien. Nuevos trajes.- dijeron Aelita y Yumi.

-¿Nuevos trajes?- pregunto Ulrich.

-Por supuesto que nuevos trajes. Así puede dejar su traje ridículo.- adivino Odd lo que pensaba Jeremie.

-Bueno basta de habladurías. Venga al escáner.- dijo Jeremie avergonzado.

-Transmitir Ulrich. Transmitir Odd. Escanear Ulrich. Escanear Odd. Virtualizacion.

Ulrich apareció con un traje que se le parecía mucho a cuando descubrieron a Aelita. Tenía una camisa de manga corta con cuello amarilla. Un cinturón marrón y unos pantalones amarillos hasta la rodilla. Llevaba el mismo tipo de medias que Yumi. También tenía unos botines marrones.

Sus espadas se podían llevar en el cinturón.

El traje de Odd se parecía mucho al de cuando trajeron de vuelta a William. Tenía la misma camiseta con el mismo logo de Kiwi. También tenía un cinturón de color azul y ahí era donde empezaba su cola. Llevaba unos pantalones con el mismo dibujo que tenia Aelita en la falda cuando derrotaron a X.A.N.A. Eran morados y azules, al igual que sus botas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tu sí que te puedes quitar tu traje ridículo y yo no?- pregunto enfadado Odd a Jeremie.

Mientras todos se reían Aelita se acerco y le susurro al oído:- A mi me parece que estas igual de guapo que siempre o incluso más.

Al oír eso Odd se sonrojo. (Por fin Aelita sonroja a Odd que siempre es el el que la tiene que sonrojar a ella)

-Bueno chicos ahora vamos nosotros.-informo Jeremie.

Cuando se virtualizaron vieron los trajes de Taelia y Jeremie.

Taelia iba vestida con un vestido sin mangas y que al final tenía espumillón del color del vestido: lila. Tenía también unos guantes de y unos calcetines y zapatos del mismo color que el vestido.

Jeremie parecía un ninja. Tenía una banda en la cabeza. El traje llevaba un cinturón unas botas y unos guantes con garras. Todo esto de color negro.

-Bueno en marcha.-dijo Jeremie.

Nada más entrar al sector habían un montón de monstruos.

Yumi lanzaba sus abanicos y podía destruir a 4 a la vez en cambio si hacia su telequinesis solo podía destruir a 1.

Ulrich con sus espadas podría destruir a 2 a la vez en cambio con sus otros dos clones podría destruir a 3 a la vez.

Aelita con sus bolas de energía, si las lanzaba muy seguidas y tenia buena puntería, podía destruir el mismo número que el de bolas que había lanzado. Con su poder de la creación solo podría destruir a máximo 2 o 3.

A Odd le pasaba lo mismo que Aelita con las bolas de energía pero con sus flechas laser. Jeremie perfecciono el poder ese de teletransporte y así podía ir más rápido a un lugar para seguir destruyendo monstruos.

Jeremie con sus garras podía cargarse a 4 a la vez y gracias a su poder podía hacer que un monstruo se pusiera a pelear contra los demás.

Taelia podía lanzar piedras puntiagudas muy seguidamente y podía matar a 6 monstruos a la vez. Con su poder de la invisibilidad les pillaba por sorpresa.

Cuando solo quedaban unos cuantos entro la Schypozoa en aquella sala.

Taelia estaba de espaldas cuando entro y fue hacia ella. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta… menos Jeremie.

-¡Taelia no!- grito Jeremie pero justo cuando se quiso acercar Taelia ya estaba en el suelo.

Se acerco a ella y le pregunto:-¿Taelia estas bien?

-Yo…-intento decir Taelia.

En ese momento dos monstruos vinieron y les desvirtualizaron. Los demás también dejaron que los monstruos les desvirtualizasen.

Taelia estaba con Jeremie. Aelita fue preocupada porque sabía que si la había cogido la Schypozoa no podría haberle hecho nada bueno.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Aelita.

-Si solo que no se acuerda de la manera que existía para poder traer a vuestro padre.- informo Jeremie.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. :) Y muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. 4 de una vez. :D

AtpAb95: Muchas gracias por todo. :) Parece que somos hermanas porque pensamos lo mismo. :D Además yo tampoco me sentaría si me pusiesen con Odd. ;) A lo mejor somos como Aelita y Taelia… O_O xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado. :)

Javi98: Bueno aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. No va muy dirigido a nuestra pareja favorita pero pensé que ya era hora de poner algo más de aventura. :) Ahora solo a esperar a las demás historias. ;) Espero que te haya gustado. :)

Kazuar-731: Esta vez también por partes. Lo de los padres de Odd… Si me inspiro. :)

Lo del trío va a ser de Taelia-Jeremie-Eva. Aelita ya está claro con Odd. :)

Lo de Anthea pasó unos años, pudo cuidar perfectamente de las dos y ya después cuando tuvieran a lo mejor 5 años o 6 secuestraron a Anthea.

Y lo de Jeremie… Lo intentare! xD

Ulrich hizo eso porque como Odd bromeaba tanto pues busca cualquier excusa para devolvérselas todas.

Yo creo que Milly y Tamiya no son tampoco muy de cotilleos pero si son un poco cotillas. Si recuerdas Odd cuando se entero de que iban a quitar el periódico dijo:- Ya no me enterare de los líos amorosos y de si Claire se queda con Theo. (O algo así)

Y tranquilo Odd nunca se cansara de ella. :D

Y muchas gracias por todo. Espero que te guste.

Airam09: Muchas gracias por todo. Me pasa lo mismo contigo como con AtpAb95. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Odd se porto genial pero también fue un cabezota. ¬¬ :) Y tranquila que yo también leo algunos comentarios de otras historias. :P Y lo de Jeremie creo que conoció a Taelia antes que Aelita y le gusto Aelita solo porque se parecía a ella. ¬¬ Solo la utilizo¬¬ Bueno mi odio hacia Jeremie y yo… Espero que te haya gustado. :)


	13. Antes de Navidad

Capitulo 13: Antes de Navidad.

Aelita se levanto. Era un nuevo día. X.A.N.A. no había vuelto a atacar. Se ve que solo quería que Taelia se olvidase de cómo salvar a su padre. En ese momento, Aelita miro, como un acto reflejo, el calendario. Era 21 de diciembre. Se acababan las clases y empezaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Bajo corriendo al patio y ahí se encontraban sus amigos.

Odd señalo hacia ella y todos la saludaron.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal empiezan vuestras vacaciones?- pregunto Aelita sonriendo.

-Bueno así así porque me toca pasarlas con mis padres en Alemania.- dijo Ulrich refiriéndose a su padre.

-Pero diles la parte buena.- le dijo Yumi mientras le daba un codazo cariñoso.

-Mi madre está embarazada.- dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Aelita sorprendida y contenta.

Ulrich solo asintió.

-¿De cuánto?- seguía preguntando Aelita emocionada.

Le encantaban los niños y bebes.

-De 2 meses.- contesto Ulrich.

-¿Y ya sabéis que va a ser?

-No, aun es pronto.-contesto Ulrich.

Antes de que Aelita volviese a preguntar Taelia le pregunto a Yumi:-¿Y tus vacaciones?

-Estaré en Japón con mi familia. ¿Y tú, Taelia?- contesto Yumi.

-Yo me quedare aquí en la academia.

-¿Y tu, Aelita?- pregunto Yumi.

Aelita estaba mirando a Odd y cuando Yumi se lo pregunto se sonrojo y dijo:- Perdón estaba en otro mundo. ¿Qué decías?

-Que si te quedaras aquí también.- dijo Yumi.

-¡Oh! Si, supongo que…- intento decir Aelita cuando Odd la interrumpió.

-Sobre eso te quería decir una cosa.

Aelita le miro con cara de explícamelo todo.

-Mi familia se entusiasmo contigo y como creen que somos novios…- en ese momento los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.- pues dicen que vengas con nosotros a pasar las vacaciones.

Aelita miro a Taelia como pidiéndole permiso. Ella asintió.

-¡Si! ¡Estaré encantada!- dijo Aelita entusiasmada.

De pronto una especie de humo apareció en medio del patio y cuando se fue.

-¡Alice!- se asusto Aelita al ver a la hermana de Odd al lado suyo.

-Es que Alice estaba muy contenta porque fueses y tú al decir que si…- dijo Odd intentando explicarse mientras Alice sonreía.

-Pues vete preparando las maletas porque partimos hoy.- dijo Alice aun sonriendo.

-Ok. Sube a mi cuarto. Ahora voy para allá.- dijo Aelita también sonriendo.

Mientras Alice se subió cantando y saltando al cuarto de Aelita, Odd se acerco a Aelita y le susurro al oído:- Hoy es su cumpleaños.

-¡Oh! Ok. Gracias.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento Odd se sonrojo y Aelita se fue para su cuarto.

En el cuarto de Aelita…

-Hola Alice.- saludo Aelita.

-Hola.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

Aelita se acerco al armario y saco un pequeño paquete.

-Toma. Es para ti.- dijo Aelita sonriendo.- Feliz cumpleaños.

(Os preguntareis si Aelita tiene algún poder de parar el tiempo o algo. Yo os respondo. No. En realidad ella sabe que todo el mundo tiene un cumpleaños así que ella había hecho esa pulsera y le había dicho a Odd que le avisara cuando fuese el cumple de Alice y esta es la explicación. :D)

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Aelita.- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

-Alice, tengo que hacer la maleta.- le dijo Aelita.

-No, ya está hecha.- dijo Alice señalando un rincón y sonriendo.

Aelita la miro con esta cara O_O

-Jajajajaja vamos.- dijo Alice riéndose.

Cuando llegaron al patio aun estaban ahí Yumi, Ulrich, Taelia y Jeremie.

-Nos vamos.- aviso Alice.

-Hay que esperar a Odd.- dijo Aelita.

-¡Ah! Si, tu novio.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara.

En ese momento Aelita se sonrojo.

-¿Y tú, Jeremie? ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Yumi.

-¡Oh! Me iré al pueblo de mis abuelos y después volveré aquí hasta que empiecen las vacaciones.- explico Jeremie.

Taelia lo miro con cara esperanzadora. ¿Se quedaría con ella en la academia?

En ese momento Eva se acerco.

-Hola Jeremie, ¿Te iras de vacaciones?- pregunto Eva sin ver que había más gente y que Taelia la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Si, ¿Y tú?- dijo Jeremie un poco sonrojado.

-No, yo me quedo aquí. Pero te echare de menos. No toda la gente puede presumir de tener un profesor tan genial como yo. Adiós.- dijo Eva dejando allí a un Jeremie sonrojado y a una Taelia echando chispas.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?- dijo Odd apareciendo de repente.

-¡Si!- dijo Alice y se fue corriendo al taxi.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos. Adiós.- se despidió Aelita mientras Odd le pasaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros y ella se sonrojaba.

-¡Adiós!- gritaron todos.

Nada más decir eso Taelia se fue a su cuarto.

-Bueno Jeremie nos vamos que nos queda poco juntos. Hasta luego.- se despidió Yumi mientras cogía a Ulrich del brazo.

Ulrich y Yumi se fueron a pasear por el bosque.

-Te echare mucho de menos.- decía Ulrich.

-Yo también.

De repente oyeron unos ruidos.

Se acercaron a unos árboles para esconderse y vieron que en el banco de en frente estaban 2 personas a las que Ulrich y Yumi conocían muy bien. Eran William y Sissi.

Estaban juntos.

-Entonces, ¿De verdad me quieres?- preguntaba un William esperanzado.

-Si, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.- decía Sissi romántica.

-Eh, dejémosles solos.- dijo Yumi.

-Ok.

Cuando terminaron el paseo ya estaban sus padres esperándoles para las vacaciones.

Antes de salir del bosque Ulrich y Yumi se dijeron otra vez lo mucho que se echarían de menos y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

Volví! Por fin volví con un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo tiene más de otras parejas y ya tengo un poquitín de inspiración. Perdonadme por tardar tanto.

Kazuar-731: Pues si lo de Taelia me inspire en esa escena. Fue tan graciosa xD Lo de los trajes, muchas gracias. :D Y Anthea… no, aun no ha aparecido pero tengo ya algo pensado para ella. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D Cuídate.

Javi98: Bueno Taelia estuvo también su tiempo en Lyoko así que fue investigando cosas. :D Y bien ya tengo la teoría de porque nos leemos la mente. O porque tenemos poderes o (La que es mucho más realista y muy bonita) o porque somos tan amigos que ya ni hace falta hablar para entendernos. En plan hermanos. :D Bueno yo y mis teorías xD Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate. :D

Airam09: Muchísimas gracias por decirme lo de los comentarios. Soy un poco novata xD Y siempre está bien tener un amor secreto aunque se les note a distancia. (Que es verdad. Se quieren tanto. ^^) Lo del traje yo también me iba riendo cuando lo escribía xD Aleluya! Milagro! Aelita sonrojo a Odd. Aelita 1 Odd… 500 xD Dios mío que mal estoy) y lo de Taelia ya fue… xD Dios mío xD lo de los comentarios… tu tranquila… Ya somos 2 xD pues eso que 1 en esta historia le he querido poner a Jeremie como bueno pero en realidad es tonto. 2 Taelia estuvo más tiempo en Lyoko y se tiro investigando sus ratos. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. Cuídate. :D

Joselino97: Perdón es que era un poco novata y… Bueno espero que te haya gustado. :D Cuídate.


	14. Las navidades de Taelia y Jeremie

Capitulo 14: Las navidades de Taelia y Jeremie.

Taelia estaba en su habitación. Había nevado y hacia mucho frio por lo que se quedo en su habitación con el ordenador.

Estaba pensando que quería mas a Jeremie cuando estaba fuera porque así le echaba de menos aunque siguiera enfadada con el por culpa de esa entrometida de Eva.

Habían pasado ya 15 días y Taelia echaba mucho de menos a su hermana, a sus amigos pero sobretodo a Jeremie.

Entonces alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunto Taelia secándose la lagrimas que le habían salido.

-Soy Jeremie. Ya volví.- informo Jeremie.

-Oh muy bien.- dijo Taelia aun enfadada con él.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la cafetería que hay aquí al lado. Para tomarnos algo.- dijo Jeremie un poco tímido.

Taelia se los imagino a ellos 2 solos en la cafetería riendo y hablando mientras pensaba que era la tarde perfecta.

-Ok.- dijo entusiasmada.

Cogió su bolso y salió mientras Jeremie la esperaba.

-¿Vamos?- pregunto Taelia con una sonrisa.

El asintió.

Al salir Taelia se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento. La entrometida de Eva.

-Hola profesor. ¿Tiene planes para esta tarde?- dijo Eva acercándose peligrosamente a Jeremie.

Jeremie se sonrojo y mientras se alejaba un poco miro a Taelia.

Ella miro a otro lado y vio a Theo. Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Oye Eva, vente con nosotros. También vendrá Theo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Taelia a Theo.

-Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- contesto.

-Muy bien.- dijo Taelia mientras le cogió del brazo.

En ese momento era Jeremie el que echaba chispas.

Eva al ver que Jeremie no paraba de mirar a Taelia se molesto un poco y le dijo:- Oh vamos. ¿No me digas que te gusta esa chica? Sabes perfectamente que ella no te quiere. No puedes hacer nada contra sus sentimientos.

Jeremie asintió y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

En silencio Eva le dio las gracias a su profesora para estas cosas: Sissi.

Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron.

-Déjame que te pida yo lo que quieras.- dijo Theo a Taelia poniendo aun mas celoso a Jeremie.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Taelia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye chicos, ¿Podéis parar ya con vuestros mimitos?- dijo Jeremie que ya no lo soportaba.

-Perdón, pero ¿Es que te molesta?- pregunto Taelia intentando parecer inocente.

-Pues claro que me molesta.- grito Jeremie causando que todos los de la cafetería se giraran asustados para verle.

-Cariño relájate. Son solo amigos. No tienes por qué ponerte así.- dijo Eva intentando calmarle.

Ahí fue cuando Taelia salto.

-El se puede poner como le dé la gana, mona.- grito Taelia.

-Perdona pero, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme a mí lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo Eva molesta.

-¡Su novia!- grito Taelia sin pensarlo.

-Perdona pero creo que aquí nos equivocamos de papeles. Tú eres la novia de Theo y yo la novia de Jeremie. ¿Lo entiendes?- dijo Eva con tono de superioridad.

-Para Eva. Tú no eres mi novia o al menos no para mí. En ningún momento me has dicho que me querías o me has pedido salir. En ninguno.- dijo Jeremie protegiendo a Taelia.

-¿Ahora vas a proteger a esa chica que juega con los sentimientos de la gente?- decía Eva cada vez más molesta.

-Ahora eres tú la que te equivocas de papeles. Tú eres la que mientes y juegas con los demás.- protesto Taelia.

-Pero… Jeremie piénsalo o ella o yo.- dijo Eva convencida de que la iba a decir a ella.

-Pues entonces ya puedes ir marchándote. Prefiero a Taelia.- dijo Jeremie tranquilo.

-Me las pagaras Taelia Stones.- dijo Eva furiosa.

-Chicos lo siento creo que me voy a mi cuarto. Me duele la cabeza de la gritona esta.- dijo Taelia.

-Hombre tampoco…- dijo Jeremie tratando de proteger a Eva.

-Jeremie ya. No quiero discutir mas.- dijo Taelia y se fue.

Al día siguiente…

Taelia estaba mirando por la ventana. Había parado de nevar y ahora se veía perfectamente el suelo. Toda la nieve se había derretido.

De repente Jeremie llamo la puerta y paso un papelito por debajo de la puerta.

Taelia lo fue leyendo en voz alta:

Buenos días, guerrera.

Taelia paro. No sabía a qué venía eso de guerrera pero igualmente se sonrojo al sacar una teoría.

Era lo mismo que cuando Ulrich llamaba a Yumi geisha u Odd a Aelita princesa.

Como todos los nombres originales estaban pillados y Jeremie no es que fuera muy original la llamo guerrera.

Siguió leyendo:

Espero que hayas dormido muy bien. Te quería pedir perdón por todo lo de ayer y por eso te tengo una sorpresa. Hazte la maleta con ropa para 2 días. Luego acércate a mi cuarto y poco a poco te diré de qué se trata.

Hasta ahora.

Jeremie.

Taelia sabía que había algo raro ahí pero como hipnotizada hizo lo que la carta le decía.

Al entrar al cuarto de Jeremie, Jeremie le dijo que saliesen al bosque y se fueron hacia allá.

Después le vendo los ojos y la condujo hacia la Ermita.

Allí le quito la venda y entraron al salón a dejar las cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Taelia sorprendida.

-Bueno tuve que hacer unos papeles en los que ponía que te ibas con tus padres de vacaciones 2 días y…- decía Jeremie con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué has hecho que?- pregunto Taelia un poco enfadada pero a la vez contenta por lo que había hecho por ella.

-Oye que lo he hecho por ti.- se intentaba disculpar Jeremie.

-Pero no hacía falta hacer esto.- decía Taelia siendo muy cabezota.

-Perdóneme su señoría si quería parecer amable. La próxima vez le tendré que avisar cada vez que cambie de decisión.- dijo Jeremie molesto.

-No es eso. Y deja de un lado el sarcasmo.- dijo Taelia también molesta.

-Perdona pero es que me molesta que seas tan cabezota.-dijo Jeremie.

-¿Me estas llamando cabezota? Pues tu eres un… un…- decía Taelia mientras pensaba la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No encuentras nada?- dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Te odio Jeremie Belpois. Eres un…

Antes de que Taelia pudiese decir alguna palabra mas, Jeremie harto de aquella situación se acerco a ella y la beso.

Taelia se quedo un poco sorprendida. Cuando Jeremie se iba a disculpar Taelia le beso.

En ese momento los primeros copos del día caían suavemente sobre el suelo.

Bueno y hasta aquí este raro, extraño pero romántico capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado. :D

AtpAb95: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me ha encantado. Y tranquila porque me gusta mucho que lo hagáis tan largos yo sin embargo para los reviews tengo menos inspiración. :( Pero bueno :) Tú historia esta genial y según me dices el octavo capítulo sigue el camino de la historia. :D

Lo de los reviews… Este es el único que me ha llegado. A mí a veces me pasa que me tengo que esperar para ver un capitulo o algo así pero muy poco. Misterios de la informática que solo Jeremie sabe resolver xD

Muchas gracias por decirme lo de los emoticonos. Me parece una idea fantástica. :D

Con Jeremie lo voy superando poco a poco. Ya va cayéndome mejor aunque me parezca un poco soso…

Pues el humor del señor Stern… No sé que pasara lo que si te puedo adelantar es que el bebe será… ¡Niña! Sera monísima ^^

Lo de Yumi y Ulrich… pues si pero se tiraran todas las navidades mandándose mensajitos de móvil diciéndose cuanto se quieren. ^^

Lo de Alice… Ha sido exactamente como tú has dicho. Me inspire en ella. :D Es que me parecía que quedaría genial como amiga de Aelita y me encanto la idea.

Lo de Eva… Yo tampoco me imaginaria a 2 chicas peleando por Jeremie pero el mundo es así de raro… xD Y cómo ves Taelia defiende bien a su chico. :D

William y Sissi yo siempre lo he visto así. Se juntan por su odio hacia Ulrich y Yumi y se va convirtiendo en amor. Me encantan como pareja así ya no darán tanto la vara. :D

Bueno esta noche oiré los cohetes. Hasta creo que ya estoy escuchando uno… xD

Franz y Anthea… ¡Misterio! :D

Bueno muchísimas gracias por todo. Eres una de mis grandes amigas aquí. Muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate y hasta pronto. :D

Airam09: Bueno lo primero muchísimas gracias por todo. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y no perder la paciencia ante tanto tiempo de espera por mis capítulos. Gracias por animarme desde el principio. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga. Muchísimas gracias.

Odd y Aelita tienen esa suerte aunque si aparecen los padres de Aelita se tendrán que enfrentar a eso pero por el momento no es problema. :D

Alice es genial. Me encantaría tener a alguien así como cuñada. (Aunque igualmente tengo a alguien así como futura prima… :D)

Eva… Tú sabes el odio que tengo hacia algunos personajes como Sam, Sissi, Jeremie… Bueno pues otra es Eva. Nada mas leer el segundo libro de Code Lyoko sabrás por que. Solo te digo que pobre Odd.

Es una buenísima idea eso de saber cómo acabaron así William y Sissi. Gracias también por la idea. ;D

Y si será una niña la hermanita de Ulrich. A mí también me encantara verle.

Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias. Cuídate. :D


End file.
